More Than This
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: She deserved more than what she was receiving. She was no monster. She was a girl who was trying to recover from a traumatizing experience. And he was willing to be there for her every step of the way.


**Yes, the title is from a One Direction song… It's actually the only song from them I like… aside from **_**What Makes You Beautiful**_**. However, the story isn't based off of the song.**

**This is not my favorite couple. Not by a long-shot. Actually, the only couple I like from Big Time Rush is (I think you all know by now) Jendall. But hey, this idea popped in my head and I just had to write it. Besides, I wanted to write something for James' birthday. Which reminds me…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMES! Haha. I know he'll never see this, but I don't care. I can't believe he's 22 already. Aww! Now Kendall is the only one that is 21! How cute!**

**Okay, before I start a long rant no one wants to read about Kendall, let me go ahead and shut up. Seriously, no one wants to see my Kendall rants. Haha. Hope you guys like Jucy! This is not romance; it's friendship. :)**

* * *

Her eyes were watery; filled with tears. That was the first thing he noticed when he opened the door for her. She looked broken. At that moment, he let go of the lucky comb held in his hand and ran his fingers through his hair, not really sure of what to do.

"Where's Kendall?" she asked, her face falling more and more by the second. She looked up at him with those eyes. They hurt to look at. He just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay. He didn't know what was wrong with her. But he did know that he wanted to fix all her problems. He hated this side of her. She looked so vulnerable. He hated it.

"He and Logan… Umm, he and Logan went to the park," he said awkwardly. When she simply nodded and turned to leave, he couldn't help but hold out his hand, wrapping it around her smaller wrist and preventing her from walking away. "Lucy, are you alright?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it, James," she said in a whisper. His face fell at this. Of course she didn't want to talk about it. But he knew that whatever was bothering her, she would tell Kendall because she liked him more. Couldn't she see that she reminded Kendall too much of Jo? Couldn't she see that he was trying to be her friend, and only her friend?

"Why not?" he questioned her. He wanted to know; wanted to help her. He cared. Couldn't she see that?

"James… Please, I don't want to talk about it. You… you wouldn't understand."

"Oh and Kendall would?" He raised an eyebrow, expecting her to blow up on him or something, but all she did was stand there and stare at him, tears slowly running down her cheeks. "Lucy… I…"

"You're right," she whispered. "No one u-understands me. I just don't know what to do anymore! I-I-I keep getting these text messages and I… I'm sorry, James." With that she turned towards the door, reaching a hand to the doorknob, but once again he stopped her.

"Luce…"

"Don't call me that, please!" she snapped.

"I… I'm sorry. Lucy, what text messages?"

Hesitantly, Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone, messing with it for a few seconds before handing it to James. The brunette boy gave her a confused look. She simply motioned for him to read the screen. Frowning, James did as he was told, his eyes growing wide at what he saw on the cellphone screen.

_Hey, Luce… Just wanted to remind you that you're a waste of space. You're not going to make it on Hollywood. Why try? – Brandon_

"Lucy, who is he?" James asked, anger already boiling in his veins. He clutched the cellphone tightly in his hand and looked her in the eyes. The shorter brunette with red high-lights simply whimpered. "Hey, it's okay."

James forced his feet to move forward until he was holding Lucy in his arms. He gently pulled her toward the orange couch, cradling her to his chest. He wanted her to feel safe. He didn't know who this "Brandon" guy was, but he sure didn't like him one bit.

"He-he used to be my boyfriend," Lucy stated simply. It didn't take James too long to put two and two together. Lucy always said she had gotten out of a tough relationship. A relationship with Brandon.

"Did… did he hurt you?" James couldn't help but ask. When Lucy simply nodded, he didn't know what to do or say. He couldn't believe someone would go and hurt Lucy like that. She was very sweet and nice. She didn't deserve to be treated in any abusive way. She deserved to be loved. "Lucy, how?"

The smaller girl shrunk back, letting her eyes wonder to her hands resting on her lap. She bit down on her bottom lip and sighed. Her whole body shook from fear. Noticing this, James wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, despite the fact that she was visibly trembling with fright.

Silence filled the room as they sat there. James knew not to press the subject. He didn't want to upset her any farther than she already was. When she finally did look up at him, her eyes were full of trust and sincerity. "He abused of me… both verbally and physically. He-he would slap me and hit me and make hurtful remarks."

"Lucy, I…"

"He would call me ugly, monster… He said I was a monster who didn't deserve to live. I… I started to believe him. Thoughts clouded my mind. They took over me, and soon I didn't know how to deal with the pain any longer." Lucy stopped her rambling and lifted her jacket sleeve up, revealing several fading scars on her arm. James just stared, wide-eyed. He couldn't help but reach forward and trace them with his index finger.

"Lucy, but why would you hurt yourself like that?" he asked, his eyes already starting to get teary. Who knew that inside that rock star of a girl stood a girl who felt the need to hurt herself like that? It was all a mask. She wasn't as tough as she led others to think. She was shattered into a million pieces, searching for comfort. Searching for someone who could fix her.

"B-because I believed him. I still do! He… he knocked me down every chance he got. He stepped over me. I just wanted to die, James! I didn't want to live anymore! I was tired of all the pain!" Her voice rose and so did her sobs as she let all her emotions spill to the one boy sitting beside her, trying desperately to comfort her.

"Lucy–" he started, but was immediately cut-off by her sobbing. Silently, he took her right hand in both of his and looked her in the eyes. "Lucy, you are a wonderful girl. All of those things he said, they were all lies. You are in no way a monster. You're pretty, Lucy. Both inside and out." A blush came to his cheeks. "I wish you'd see that."

"N-no I'm not."

"Yes you are," James insisted as he lifted her chin upward with his thumb, wiping her years away. "You are, Lucy. Please. I want you to believe me."

"Why should I?" she whimpered, closing her eyes and letting her tears leak down her face.

"Because you are. It's the truth." James smiled when he noticed the corners of Lucy's lips slowly lift upward into a small smile. "There you go."

"Thank you, James. I may not believe you right now, but I am going to try."

"Good. Now, how about we throw this phone away and go buy you a new one? That way that jerk won't bother you again."

Lucy chuckled. "I say we go for it."

Smiling, James grabbed the phone and aimed at the trash can a few feet away before watching it land on his target. "Let's go!"

* * *

**I would've liked this better if it was Jendall. I love torturing Jo for some reason. I love me some Jo angst. Hehe, almost as much as Kendall angst. What would you guys think if I wrote something with Jendall? Let me know what you think! ;)**

**GUYS, I JUST WATCHED BIG TIME MERCHANDISE! Aww! I love Kendall!... Okay, I'm leaving now. I don't think any of you guys want to hear anything about him. Or do you? I just love his character. He is so down to earth and always tries to keep the group glued together and… I should stop.**

**Anyway, I'm so excited for the new special next Monday! Can't wait!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
